I Do?
by hello.i'm.mia.black
Summary: What would have happened if when Esme met Carlisle when she was 16, instead of him leaving, he stays. Then, what would happen between her and her abusive husband? Would they have married? Or, would she have been with Carlisle?
1. Falling

**A/N: I tried to find dates and events to make the story a little more like the book, but it might not work. Enjoy anyway.**

**Love**

**Mia**

* * *

**I Do?**

_Chapter One: Falling_

In Colombus, Ohio, 16-year-old Esme Anne Platt was climbing the tree in her back yard, bored out of her mind. It was August 2, 1911 and there really wasn't much to do. She sat heavily on a thick branch and sighed. Her parents wanted her to marry Charles Evenson, the man next door, but she really didn't want to. It wasn't because he was ugly, because he was very good looking, and very rich, but there was something about him that screamed evil. She just couldn't put her finger on what it was. She sighed again.

The sun was setting, casting a bright orangish glow on her, the tree, and her little house. It really did look beautiful, everything bathed in the soft glow of the setting August sun. She only had one more month of summer, but she was looking forward to going back to school. She wanted to be a teacher; she loved kids and helping people. "Esme, dear, time for dinner." Her mother called from the back door. Esme looked around for a way down and lowered herself to the branch below her, thinking it would hold. It didn't. She fell 15 feet to the ground, landing on her leg wrong. She heard it snap and screamed.

Her father came rushing out of the house and noticed her crumpled form lying on the ground. He picked her up and ran her to their car. As quickly as possible, he drove her to the local hospital. She was rushed inside and taken to the ER, where they set her x-rayed her leg and then set it. She had passed out from pain and awoke a short time later to a cool hand checking her temperature.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at the handsome Doctor Cullen. "H-hello." She stuttered, blushing.

He chuckled lightly. "Hello. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling well. My leg is fine now, thank you."

He smiled, causing her to blush again. "You're very welcome." They sat looking at each other for a little while before the door opened, breaking both of their concentrations. Looking towards the doors, they saw Michael, Esme's father, walking in.

"How is she Doctor?" He asked worriedly.

"Wonderful. She can leave whenever you're ready." He replied, once again looking at the beautiful girl.

"Thank goodness." Michael said, smiling. He walked over to help Esme stand. "Time to go back home, we mustn't worry your mother."

"Yes father. Thanks again Doctor."

"You're welcome, Esme." She blushed again and mentally slapped herself for being so foolish. He waved goodbye, laughing quietly. He wouldn't admit it, not even to himself, but he to was smitten with the girl, as she was with him. There was just something about her, he couldn't pinpoint it, but he was drawn to her. Not to mention she smelled absolutely delectable.

Esme left with her father, talking quietly on the way home. Her mother was frantic when they arrived, terrified her daughter was not going to make it. Dinner was quiet that night and Esme went to sleep early, tired from her fall. Which one, she wasn't sure.

The next morning, after a night filled with dreams of the handsome Doctor, she stretched and got out of bed, going to eat breakfast. Charles was down there already, talking to her mother. When he saw her descending the stairs, he smiled, she grimaced.

"Charles."

"Esme. I heard about your fall." Esme stiffened for a moment, thinking he found out about her infatuation with Dr. Cullen, but then, she noticed him looking at her cast. Oh.

"Yes, I thought the branch was thicker than it was."

"Well, I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm fine." She replied, shortly.

"Esme, be nice." Her mother reprimanded. She looked down ashamed and mumbled a quiet sorry to Charles.

"Oh, don't worry about it. You're probably just tired. Must not have gotten a lot of sleep with that big clunky thing in your bed." She laughed, but it sounded fake to her own ears. Apparently, it sounded real to Charles because his face broke out into a wide grin. Again, she grimaced. She walked the rest of the way down the stairs and looked out the window while her mother put a plate of food in front of her on the table. Whispering a small thanks, she dug in.

The rest of the day she tried to shake off Charles, but he wouldn't leave her alone. He was 3 years older than her, but he acted as if he were 2 years younger. It was driving her insane.

Finally, around dinner, his mother called him home. He left, after placing a chaste kiss to her cheek, causing her to frown. Her mother noticed and smiled at her. "He's a fine boy Esme."

"Sure."

"Why don't you like him?"

"He's so...obsessive."

"He's a man, of course he is." They shared a laugh before getting serious again. "Your father really likes him you know."

"I know."

"He expects you two to wed."

"I know."

"Do you?"

"I do."

"But you don't want to." It wasn't a question.

"No."

"I'm sorry. I think he's a fine boy too."

"You already said that mother." Esme replied, smiling.

"I know, I just thought I'd get my point across. You're a good girl. Whatever choice you make I'm sure will be a good one."

"Thanks."

"Love you dear."

"You too mother."

* * *

**A/N: If I get enough reviews, I'll continue, otherwise I'll just abondon it. I know I have so many others to finish, but oh well.**

**Thanks again. Love you all. Happy Valentine's Day- Mia**


	2. Dreams

**I Do?**

_Chapter Two: Dreams_

Charles was there the next morning as well and Esme sighed exasperatedly. "Why can't he just leave me alone?" She mumbled under her breath. She walked into the kitchen and sat down, eating once again. About 5 minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Her mother stood and went to open it. Esme heard bits of the conversation.

"Hello...is she alright?...how long?...you may...kitchen." Esme looked up to see the one person who had haunted her dreams the night before.

"H-hello." She stuttered, blushing lightly.

"Hello Esme. I came to talk to you about your cast. I forget to mention it yesterday to you or your father and figured it's some information you might find useful."

"That's very kind of you." Charles all but growled. Esme shot him a glare.

"What is it?"

"Well, since you broke your leg in 2 places from that fall, you have to wear the cast for 2 months, then, a brace for another month. You will also want to try to stay off of it as much as possible and definitely not run. Also, try not to get it wet."

"For the next 3 months I'm pretty much dependent on everyone?" Esme asked, hurt and disgusted. Charles' face lit up.

"Yes, I'm sorry." Carlisle answered. She sighed.

"Well, thank you." Esme said, defeatedly.

"You're welcome, I hope it doesn't bother you to much. If it does actually start to hurt, you should come in so I can check it." His eyes sparkled lightly and Esme supressed a grin.

"I will. Thank you."

"I must be off now. See you soon Esme."

"You too Doctor Cullen. Goodbye." He tipped his hat and let himself out. Mrs. Platt had watched the whole exchange silently. When one of the two would look at the other, their eyes would fill with love, the same look her eyes and her husband's eyes got when they looked at each other. The look that was missing when Esme looked at Charles. She gasped, causing both occupants of the room to turn and look at her. She just smiled and said she didn't realize it was so late. Esme thought this was rather strange because it was 9:00 AM, but didn't push it.

The rest of the day was filled with daydreams of Dr. Cullen for Esme. She spent the entire day lying outside in the sun. Charles had finally left her alone, at her mother's orders. Around 4:00, Mrs. Platt came out and sat next to Esme.

"Darling, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I noticed something, and I know you'll deny it but I just wanted you to know. You love Dr. Cullen, don't you."

"WHAT!? Mother, are you crazy? I met him yesterday. Of course I don't love him."

"I knew it. Well, there is no use lying to me. Deny it all you want, I know the truth. You love him. I could see it in your eyes."

"Sure mother." But on the inside, Esme was panicking. Was it really that obvious?

Mrs. Platt just stood and smiled at her daughter. She turned around and walked inside.

The rest of the summer flew by, Esme's leg not bothering her one bit. It disappointed her to some degree. All of her school friends were curious as to what happened, and she told them the entire story, except for the part about Dr. Cullen. Her mother's words still running through her head. _I know the truth...you love Dr. Cullen, don't you...I could see it in your eyes._

But, every night, her dreams were haunted with Dr. Cullen. And it was always the same dream. Two weeks after school began, was no exception.

_Esme was walking through a forest, with the sun streaming down in rays of green through the leaves of the trees. It was warm, and slightly rainy. She was walking aimlessly through the woods until she found a little meadow. She would sit down in the middle of the meadow and wait, for what, she wasn't sure. Then, a mysterious figure would walk towards her. "Carlisle!" She called out, joyously. She would jump up and run into his arms._

_He would pick her up and spin her around, kissing her right before he set her on her feet. Then, she'd grab his hand, dragging him out to the middle of the meadow, where the sun could hit them both, and he would sparkle. She would smile at him, which he returned lovingly. They sat there for hours, talking. She would run her fingers over his marble and diamond like skin while he watched her, every once and a while, leaning in to kiss her. Then, it would start to storm, with thunder and lightning all around. Esme would laugh and fall back to let the rain hit her face but Carlisle didn't want her to get sick, so he picked her up, cradling her against his chest, and ran her to his home._

_They would talk for a little while longer before an angry knocking disrupted them. Charles. He would storm in and try to drag Esme away, but she refused and Carlisle would get in the middle. He'd threaten Charles to leave them alone, but Charles didn't listen and would attempt to pull her away again. This time, his fingers would dig into her skin, elicting a scream, tears, and a few drops of blood. Carlisle would stiffen, whether from the blood, tears, or the scream, Esme wasn't sure. Then, he'd growl lowly and lunge at Charles..._

Esme would sit up quickly in her bed, breathing hard. She would be extremely confused. Why was Carlisle sparkling? Why did he stiffen when there was blood? Or was it her tears or scream? How could he run so fast? Why did he growl? She wrote it all off as her over active imagination, but in the back of her mind, she still couldn't figure out why it bothered her so much. She sighed and laid back down.

Every night, the same dream. Well, maybe it was true. Didn't they say that if you had the same dream more than once it was bound to become a reality? And she had definitely had the dream more than once. She sighed again and attempted to fall back asleep.


End file.
